<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ice Cream Date by Song_Apart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086532">Ice Cream Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_Apart/pseuds/Song_Apart'>Song_Apart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Romance, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Song_Apart/pseuds/Song_Apart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi Yoshizawa and Ren Amamiya enjoy a date night together at Leblanc</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amamiya Ren &amp; Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ice Cream Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I can definitively say that this was not what i was expecting…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was the thought that struck me when I was standing there in the front of Leblanc holding three bags of groceries with the plastic loops securely wrapped over my left arm. In fact when i told him that for our next real date to surprise me, i was not actually expecting to be surprised. I had kept thinking through the walk back towards Yongen from the train station that maybe there was some hidden treasure of a date locale that Ren Amamiya had discovered. Therefore the surprise would’ve been a pleasant date in an unfamiliar yet homey location, base assumptions that were obviously disproved with the recent trip to the local grocer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We perused the ice cream in the frozen section, looking over relatively sized containers and various themed popsicles and what not before deciding on three distinct flavors. We agreed on each of them with that nagging thought in my head that this was indeed our surprise date. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Caught up with myself in front of Leblanc with these grocery bags, I looked ahead at the individual I had decided to commit the rest of my day to. Ren was dressed in a nice simple blazer with the cuffs ending just above his wrist, whether that was stylization or just growth from when he bought it was unclear. The rest of the jacket fit him quite well so it must have been styled that way, he wore a soft black shirt beneath that and sported these casual brown jeans that ended with a soft leather shoe. He was opening the door for me so I could freely haul in the bounty of goods. Which i did without delay, moving on inside to the warmth of the cafe and heading over to the middle open booth which we always seemed to claim when we were here. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Setting the bags down with a gentle huff.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’re you two up to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I jumped with a soft squeak at the voice of Sojiro Sakura speaking from behind me, turning swiftly around to face the man and his inquisitive features. A single hand resting on his chin in thought as he had watched me enter without so much as a hello. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“U-m well… pardon the intrusion sir, but we were…” I trailed off which only made the man pop one of his eyebrows in even more piqued curiosity, I felt my voice struggle to form words within myself. Withering beneath the gaze of the proprietor of Leblanc as mild uneasy thoughts rocketed on, some in the vein of ‘Don’t screw up in front of him,’ and ‘What if Sojiro doesn’t want us here?’ Topped off with the wonderful realization that these were still business hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh no…’ </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I announced to myself as Ren moved by finally, heading towards the far left of the counter turning his head to view Sakura before speaking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ice cream date.” He said it so plainly and I felt the heat rise up my neck as Sojiro’s eyes moved from him to me, looking pleased but also mildly confused.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoshizawa right? Kinda weird place to get ice cream don’t you think?” He spoke and removed his hand from his chin. Resting the removed grip to his hip instead, practically unconcerned with Ren, who had already slipped to the refrigerator in the back. Opened wide and looking over the ingredients. It seemed my turn to speak up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… we got the ice cream stuff right here.” Finally my voice availed itself of the stranglehold that seized it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh so… you’re eating it here?” I nodded affirming his question.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I let him choose what our date would be tonight.” Sojiro chuckled softly at that, his left arm coming up to rub the nape of his neck as his eyes glanced over to where Ren was working away doing something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“A surprise ice cream date huh, classic as dates come i suppose…” My gaze shifted over to Ren for the briefest of moments to catch him in the act of tightening his apron. Trying to piece together exactly what that kind of date in this setting would contain, I mean we were at his living space (at least beneath it, for now) and... With those thoughts I silenced my inner voice prematurely. Feeling a shortness of breath overtake me as Sojiro spoke once more, aimed at the both of us. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well alright, then I'll leave you to it.” He had this smirk on his face as he moved from his post behind the counter, not looking towards either of us as he retrieved his own jacket from the hanger. Wrapping over his left arm before making it over to the door, opening it with a practiced hand before calling back to Ren. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t forget to lock up!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Then with those words the door to Leblanc shut, leaving me in silence as I observed Sojiro flip the sign outside to ‘Closed.’ Essentially guaranteeing our privacy for the rest of the evening, which speaking of i had no idea what would entail. Besides ice cream… and… whatever Ren was gathering up from the fridge.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The ice cream is gonna melt like that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The words drew me out of whatever trance i had succumbed to, pulling me over to look at Ren as he leaned out from the kitchenette to speak to me. His left arm pressing itself to the edge of the wall as he waited for me to acknowledge what he was saying. Which I admit took me just a hair second longer than it should have as I stood there blankly with his unchanging gaze remaining on me. Maybe my pause was so long </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> of his eyes… But finally the words hit me and I stumbled over my minor apologies a bit. Making my way over to the booth to take up the bags once more, assuming there was a freezer in that kitchenette. I felt that warmth on my neck slowly wind up my esophagus before seizing my features in a tainted heat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I couldn't say why exactly as I rounded behind the counter, leading the bags over to the fridge to have Ren open the bottom drawer. Revealing the contents within the cold space, various chilled fruits and stored away meats.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” I muttered quietly, leaning over to place the bags within and organize them firmly to the bottom of the freezer. Ensuring the space would fit, but as i stood up I realized my space was far from my own. Ren was standing there holding the drawer open for me, but the size of the kitchenette was given center stage since that very fact was why he was so close to me. My eyes flicked off and I felt a familiar shortness in my own ability to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Why is it always like this, seizing in my chest when I look at him, or feeling intensely warm. The drawer, now sounding out in my left ear, was shut with a solid thud. Feeling a giddiness burning up my neck was all the suggestion I needed to move back. Stealing myself away before the apparent embarrassment could make itself known to him, rounding around the counter again bringing myself over to the center stools before casually placing a hand on the top. Suggesting quietly, as I looked up towards Ren, that I could take my seat right here. That excitement ebbing through my nerves now as the pleasing notion of being alone with someone you love sparked something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I brought my hand up a bit to gently drum my fingers against the wooden top. The sharper delicate expression of organic nail on grainy wood polish enticing a desired course of action. Pulling Ren’s gaze towards me and away from the pot that he had only just begun working on, so I was extremely positive that it wouldn’t be detrimental to dinner. Catching his eyes at this distance was sorely more manageable, and it did help that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the one commanding his eyes. It’s strange to think that interactions could have entirely separate feelings associated with who starts what and when.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe my nervousness was more of a factor than ever, I was comfortable with him at all times. But there were always those moments when I realized that he was indeed my partner, a person I love. Devilishly handsome and… strong, coasting along just to the greatest thing about him. This being besides the point I shifted my body forward to capture the stool, letting my attention grabbing palm to pull back to the edge. Gently twisting in place in a somewhat childish manner, my eyes delightfully wandering as he waited for me to speak.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What's on the menu tonight h-honey…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hesitation hit hard, feeling my face ignite as I quietly resigned myself to shame for ever thinking I could joke. Stabilizing myself on the stool I brought my eyes back to him to see his smug smirk. I chuckled breathlessly, thankful for his ultimate mercy in not bringing it up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just some curry.” He replied dutifully, looking back into the pot before adding what looked like… apple slices. The steam rising over the lip with endless excess. Well if this was anything but a perfect opportunity to watch him cook. Judging by his preference to refrigerate the ice cream it might take a bit, so we might as well gawk at each other and make conversation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Which was exactly what we did, minor conversations that took course over the seemingly too short time span. All leading up to the moment Ren leaned in on the curry with a commonplace spoon, scooping up some before lightly pecking the side with his lips. Closing the lid of the pot before seemingly rolling the flavor in his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was still plenty of curry on the spoon, maybe he intended to piecemeal the flavor to better understand what it needed. If it needed anything at all, I was leaning a bit forward on the counter having taken a more relaxed position as time droned on. Eyes drifting off to the side towards the muted television I sudden became aware of a strong scent in my space. The curry, but far stronger, perhaps a particular gust of air had carried it over. Looking back to Ren I jumped back to see the spoon had been held out to me. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said plainly, his right hand held the spoon out to me with his left holding a rag beneath it to catch anything that might spill. I blinked once at the sudden nature of this moment, feeling color rising up my face as I looked up towards him. Knowing I couldn’t take too long otherwise the curry would get cold. I leaned forward, using my left hand to gently suggest his movements towards me. Hovering just above his arm as I parted my mouth over the utensil, closing my eyes as I drew away to enjoy the flavor. The complexity playing over my taste buds in a delightful play, spice and a weird solid sweetness dancing all around my mouth. I was hardly a connoisseur of good food but this certainly had a professional quality to it. I pulled my arms back to politely rest in my lap as my eyes fluttered open to look at him. Swallowing firmly as my stomach uncomfortably shifted in hunger for more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really good!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I smiled, I could feel it as an involuntary motion that seemed to strain beneath the mixture of embarrassment and his gaze. Which was elated at my expression and words, nodding down at me as he brought himself back into the kitchen, placing the spoon in the sink before returning to the pot.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Oh my geez… senpai… Ren! Just fed me!!!’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was exploding in my head as my stupidly wide grin just seemed to grow even more, moving my hands up to gently massage my face. The smile grew a bit sore with its continued domination of my features, soothing the muscles by gently pressing the tips of my fingers into my cheeks. Trying to ease myself down as the blood pounded in my ears and rushed into my face. I couldn’t help but be excited, and it was so casual too! Clearing my throat softly in an effort to make my rising emotions calm themselves it had the unintended consequences of drawing Ren to look at me.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s almost ready </span>
  <em>
    <span>honey</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” any response I could have had seized up in my throat as a warm chill raced through my spine. My hands ceasing their relaxing motions on my face as my expression became more blank from shock. My thoughts turn to a screeching white noise of happiness and paralyzing embarrassment. “Just a few minutes more, do you want something to drink?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-yes…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I replied automatically, my eyes unable to find something to focus on. They would flick from Ren’s face to the curry pot and then to the coffee siphon. The actual scenery itself seemed to blur into one color with the whirlwind of emotions muddling everything except profound joy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Liiiike?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ren was back to the counter now and i had no idea, his palms placed flat upon the wood top as my vision came back into focus, flowing upwards till they caught his face. Smiling down at me, delighted in his little victory in making me flustered. My hands still smoothed my cheeks, but as he stared down at me for however long i swiftly rescinded their hold back to my lap. Only faint hints of my smile were left as I have calmed down enough to think coherently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water would be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Water it is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He said softly, pulling away from the counter and it was assumed that was to retrieve me a glass from behind the bar, which was rather obvious when he produced a glass cup after kneeling down. His hand deftly coming to his right where a nozzle liquid dispenser was mounted, to allow for quick easy pouring of soft beverages. His eyes flashed up at me as he worked, pausing with the nozzle aimed down into my glass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any ice ma’am?” I could feel my eyes roll from the statement and I nodded once in response, his free hand coming under the counter to only be followed by the sounds of ice. Crunching and crackling in response to the scoop that Ren was using, pulling from under the counter to spill about a quarter of ice into my cup. Following it with the nozzle, filling it up with the sound of a pressured hiss from the device. It sounded old, perhaps Sojiro did not want to replace it yet since most customers drank coffee anyway. He grasped the cup near its base and pushed it forward towards me, not expecting my own hands to come forward to accept the drink. My fingers gently wrapped over his in a moderate suggestion to not move away. Staring up at him as he held incredibly still, waiting for me to do whatever it was that I was doing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you very much, Senpai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sensed his grip tighten a bit upon the glass and even spied a tiny twitch of uncontrolled emotion spike on his cheek. It was delightfully cute to say the least, even if I couldn't hear anything with my heartbeat drilling a rhythm in my ears. It felt amazing and terrifying in equal amounts, a blend of intensity that anyone wouldn’t really be ready for at any given moment. He slipped his hand from the glass after what felt like true hesitation, bringing one hand to stretch his collar as I drew my drink towards me with a pleasant hum resting in my throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘At least I’m not the only one embarrassed.’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lifted the glass and took a small sip, the motion driving Ren away from the counter and back towards the curry pot. No more small bits to embarrass me, just the occasional sidelong glance and readjust of his glasses. I just returned the gaze with a friendly smile while internally cheering that I very clearly managed to embarrass the usually so keenly refined Ren Amamiya. It was almost like payback for the innumerable times he purposefully did the same thing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a few minutes more right?” I quipped in his direction before taking another leisurely sip from the glass, setting it down with a gentle click against the wood. He would smirk lowly undercutting the smallest bits of blush that stained his usually uncompromising expression. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah that’s right, would you mind setting up upstairs?” He stirred the pot, his attention turning to just that as I stood up from my stool diligently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure thing!” Taking my glass in one hand I left the downstairs to Ren, moving up to the attic for the requested set up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>__</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner was a relatively short affair, if the desolate plates before us both were of any indication that we were both starved beforehand. Of course there was ice cream for dessert, as this was an ice cream date first and foremost it was understood between us both that dinner was to be expected. Explaining away the need to lighten my daily food intake for the evening that we planned for, I knew I was certainly feeling the lack of nourishment. Cutting my regular sizable lunch down by around four hundred calories trying to accommodate what i expected to be a slightly heavier dinner than i was used to. Which I seemed to overestimate just a tad as I still felt like I could eat. However, beyond biology it was still a delightful meal with the tones of flavor still playing on my tongue. Spice and undefined sweetness came in a full embodying mantra that played over my tongue as I ate over and over, echoing beats reminiscing afterwards. I wanted to ask for seconds just so i could enjoy his cooking again, but a thought occurred while i still hungered that i perhaps shouldn’t eat more. Something about it felt undignified maybe?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Kasumi?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I blinked at the sounding out of my name, turning over to look at Ren sitting besides me. Not too close but we shared the same bench, a respectful distance from each other to enjoy each other's company and our own dinner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I said blankly, his expression telling me that he found something rather amusing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I said did you enjoy the food?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, I had blanked out just enough to miss his question the first time. Smiling slowly as I felt an awkward cry trying to overtake my vocals, I resolved myself to nod and reply without showing off how much that tempted my sheepishness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes… you are a fantastic cook.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His expression seemed to stiffen at that, his right hand reaching up to rub against the back of his neck.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It's just practice.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He muttered quietly, like he was partly intending for me to miss it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but that’s with a lot of things right?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What, practice makes perfect and all that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly.” He drew his hand from the back of his neck and let it slump back down to accompany its twin in his lap. Turning his gaze towards the opposing side of the table i followed suit, spying exactly what he was watching, He had brought up all the food right as I finished setting up the table, even the ice cream… which he had crafted a mock little platter of with two large scoops of the mint and vanilla ice cream. With a sizable but definite smaller scoop of the chocolate, lopsidedly presented with the chocolate taking center stage at the head of the plate and the mint and vanilla providing the backstage company. Each spherical mass meeting in the center like a circular diagram, except without the blending intersections, more like colliding fronts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Think it’s time for dessert?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Like I even needed to ask, taking up my spoon in immediate response to my rhetorical question. He sat up a bit, first pushing away his used plate with myself mimicking the same motions before he leaned even further out to take the edge of the prepared bowl. Drawing it closer to us both and allowing it to take the space between us both on the table, Ren taking up his own spoon in preparation. A coy expression drawn on his face as I glanced over to him, which was all the more funnier in context to what exactly the situation entailed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took me longer to realize that coyness was played </span>
  <em>
    <span>towards </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. His look turned, facing me as we both sat prepared to eat our dessert, was he waiting for me to go first? Like some sort of gentlemanly courteously that came with the setting of the evening, minor theories and ideas formed in my head about the implications of taking the first bite. Since he seemed so adverse to doing it himself, leaving it to me in lieu of such things. I couldn’t help but detail some sort of plot behind it all when Ren was involved. He was a Trickster after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was silly of course, it was only ice cream. But his pause made me pause, so we kind of interlocked each other in this standstill, long enough for even him to notice this rather lengthy stretch of time between presentation and normal starts to enjoying said presentation. I turned to look at him, causing that coyness to fade as my eyes caught up to his. Putting my own expression up that I intended as gentle suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You seem a little hesitant there Senpai.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I mean, the only reason I hesitated myself was the expression. Normally I would’ve started by now but something about his face made me stop. Furthermore in the present that expression turned to a soft wavering smile, the kind that was forced to be hidden again and again because it kept finding a way back. He was hiding something from me now, especially now that I was looking directly at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well… you seem hesitant yourself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was true enough, but my only ulterior motive was discerning his intentions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right… but that’s only because you were smirking at me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… what?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned away from looking at me, the light of the attic catching his glasses just right that the glare obscured his left eye. My spoon wielding right hand came down to rest on the table so i could properly focus on this turn of events. He was definitely hiding </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think i didn’t see you watching me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips pulled back into a thin line, I assumed he was rolling his lips back for just a moment to gnaw on them. Returning to a normal expression after a few moments of struggling with that terse smile. Facing me head-on once more as if he wanted to say something to explain himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t start getting all coy with me Mister Phantom Thief.” He pulled in his bottom lip for a moment more, still not speaking as I could see the minor movements used to roll his lip between his teeth. It reminded me of myself in tense moments, bits of time where I had to distract myself with something or else be swallowed up by the momentum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… wanted to see you enjoy it first…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I- sorry?” I questioned as the tight lipped boy to my right nodded once, slowly. As if unsure in his own answer, like there was something more to it all. Honestly though the solid pump of my heart made me unconscious for just the briefest of moments. Like a kick to the chest, knocking the wind out of me but… horrifyingly pleasant at the same time. Much akin to those moments when I’m close to him and I realize something…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… you look,” He coughed once, forcefully to cut himself off. His face turning away and down towards the table before the subtle tapping of a shoe made itself known. I couldn’t tell who it was coming from, me or him? Every part of me felt like it was twitching in unfettered reverence of my emotions. “-you look really cute, when you enjoy things.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Why is he acting so bashful… secondly why is it so hot, thirdly what!?’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My heart was pounding so hard it almost hurt, like a weird cousin to heartbreak which was the only thing I could compare it to in terms of pain. But it was overwhelmingly pleasant in opposition to such an emotion as heartbreak. Nothing made sense and everything made sense, greater context being overlaid in my scrambled thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘That ice cream sounds really good…’</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I was gripping my spoon so harshly in my hand that I could sense the impression of finery in my weirdly sweaty skin. Everything was a wreck at the moment and the only thing that made mild sense was the slowly melting ice cream platter. The beginnings of beading cream spilling over each of the completely thawed orbs of dessert. Without thinking further on the manner I sat forward, leaning in to dip my spoon into the greenish mint. Taking up a respectable amount before bringing it to my mouth and letting my lips overlap the shovel to enjoy the cooling flavor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I closed my eyes for a moment as a decent calm rolled up my spine, ice cream is good. Especially when you feel like you're overheating. I opened my eyes and found Ren side-eyeing me, no coyness on his face anymore… just warm content. He was practically glowing there, watching me enjoy my first bite. Then he looked away, forcing my tired heart to cry out in protest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why was everything so goddamn complicated all the time?! I feel so childishly giddy and horrendously paralyzed in every other moment that I spend with him and when exactly will my emotions stabilize long enough for me to have a coherent thought. How did i get lucky enough to bluff my way into this relationship when i can’t seem to endure being in his space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was holding the spoon in my mouth for the duration of this internal rant. Just enough time granted to him to use his own spoon to scoop out a similarly portioned bit of vanilla. I drew my spoon back and rested it down on the table… well more like i dropped it to the tabletop with a violent crescendo of metal on wood. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This snapped Ren’s attention to me, his own spoon now retracted from his mouth and now held in his hand as he watched me. Surprise and concern overwhelmed his features as I was paralyzed in thought. Mulling over this singular growing idea in my head, I'd never even thought about attempting something like this. Everything sounded unclear and fuzzy, my stomach flipping internally at least a dozen times. I was certainly dizzy at this point as my breathing felt like forceful gasps that consistently threatened to pop my lungs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ren…” i muttered out, it was painful even to say. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still watching me I don't think either of us expected for me to reach over with my right hand. Finding a stable grip on his shoulder as I pulled myself somewhat closer to him, this also served in pulling him lower to my height on the bench. In my blurry daze I could make out his shocked expression and the sudden unfamiliar breath that pushed back against me. He was so close, my left hand came up to cup his face. Their firm and eager grip sliding up to entangle themselves into his curly mess. So much was on my mind, finally things were becoming clear in this invasion of his space. Eyes shutting to just limit myself to feeling it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That slowly became an intense clarity, with ideas and words wrecking over each other to take hold over me. With the physical world finally becoming unmuddled, sensing his own struggling breath against my upper lip. The kind that was cool but strangely suffocating at the same exact time, then his hair tousled hopelessly in my hand. Then… the hold of his hands, coming up to hold me at my sides. Gentle palms pressed into the shape of my ribs, he was bigger than me and it was acutely present in this moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>I was close… but it wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>close </span>
  </em>
  <span>enough, i knew it and he knew it. This brief calm for me was slowly losing its effectiveness, I needed the next step similarly as I needed air. His palms tightened on my sides, my hand gripped fully onto his shoulder and the heat that struck the space between us both was dominating. My left handed digits rolled back along his head and pulled him to me and that was that. A roughness I wasn't expecting and I pulled a hairs length away. Feeling the pressure ebb away with a pull between us both before pushing us both back together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shyness and fear… anger and frustration… anything else seemed to flow off my back at this time. The rolling sensation of cool and unforgiving heat between our embrace was a whole other set of feelings. Gasps for air, momentary gaps of logic as we failed several times to kiss properly. But we were still together, spending the evening with one another, sharing something.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sharing a first kiss as a couple during what was supposed to be a casual evening of ice cream eating… I drew myself a bit further away now, breathless much like before. But this time with my inhale I hesitated to push in again, letting my eyes flutter open for the first time in what felt like ages. My fingertips felt colder now as if all the heat in my form was gathering on my face, one set of fingers gently playing with his hair as the delay caused him to open his eyes as well. He looked content… surprised and content, i’m sure i look similar.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” I said it with no air in my lungs, forcing the words to get strangled on my tongue. What little air I had eeking out a moderate airbrushed echo against his lips. Of course this wasn’t the first confession, but I felt it needed to be said again. Some kind of compulsion that wouldn’t settle in my head unless i let it out right here in this particular place and time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” The same breathless tremble ebbed from Ren’s lips, I could feel the meaning against me. A promise and everything that it entailed. I nodded once and he returned the gesture, contented smiles breaking out after a short bit of just looking at each other. One of us held by the other, it was all so… fantastic.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>